


I really hope so

by alxxring



Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [7]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ethan Wants Affection, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Mark is a good boyfriend, Movie Theatre, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring
Summary: Ethan finds himself wanting to be affectionate in public with his boyfriend, Mark
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	I really hope so

**_I put this together really quick, but please read the note at the end._ **

**_Requests open!!!_ **

**_-_ **

It was mostly empty, which made it easier to hear the conversations that were going on. Tyler’s was mostly boring, because how many times would ethan really have to hear about Star Wars and their  _ amazing  _ reinvention of whatever the fuck they reinvented. He couldn’t quite hear Mark, but he knew that the man was genuinely enjoying talking to this fan, and Ethan tried not to let that get to him as he turned to listen to the couple sitting down on an arcade bike. He was sitting on a counter that held the popcorn butter, feeling their happiness emanate through the room in hushed whispers. 

“Babe- aH!” The girl squirmed when the bike turned them at a queasy angle. He saw how it made her boyfriend smile, and he smiled a little bit too. “Dude, Stop turning the bike like that!” She laughed, and the man kept his eyes on the road while he buried a Kiss into the junction of her neck, saying “that’s how you play the game, babe.”

Ethan found himself wishing he was able to be affectionate like that with Mark, to be able to be held and hold without a care in the world. 

He looked at them with longing eyes without even knowing he was doing so, and when Ethan looked back to his front, Mark was standing right in front of him with a raised brow, smirking at ethans soft breath of surprise.

“What’s wrong?”

“not a thing.” Ethan just whispered with a small melancholy grin, softly punching Mark's muscular chest

“Ethan, just say it.”

“Dude, it’s nothing.”  
But it sort of was something. 

“Was the fan happy-“

“They making you jealous?” His boyfriend asked in a tone that sent a shiver of affection down his spine, because it sounded so genuinely concerned with his mood. He wondered how Mark could just read him like that, and the bigger man’s eyes flitted to the couple before back to his smaller boyfriend. 

“Yes.” Wait. “No.”

“They just- I don’t know…”

“I can start being affectionate with you, babe.” Mark started to move in closer, but Ethan set a firm hand on his chest to stop him. 

“The fans.” His heart rate was quick to steadily increase, because-  _ fuck,  _ what if someone saw? What if that girl was watching this right now-? The one from earlier. He knew his fan base would sort of lose their shit. 

“They’ll deal. Will yours?” The man’s face got closer, and his voice dropped lower as he questioned the petite boy. His alarmingly big hands rested on the counter besides ethans thighs, resting his body in the expanse between ethans legs. 

Ethan found himself not caring when he let himself be pulled into a kiss that seemed to risqué for the comfort of a public movie theatre, which put out how much they had missed each other these last few weeks of being apart, and set butterflies to rumble in his chest. The hand on his boyfriend's chest slipped up to his shoulder, wanting to pull him in closer, but breaking apart softly. 

The boys breath hitched at the way that Mark was looking at him. 

“So is this gonna be a normal thing? Ethan smirked to distract himself from the way that his whole body thrummed with happiness and want for the man in front of him. 

“I really hope so.” Was all his boyfriend said. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Hahah, so I’m getting grounded but I just wanted to say that requests were open again, and will be for the next few chapters. But since I am getting grounded, they requests will be put out much later an intended. I hope you guys can understand, and feel free to leave anything you want 
> 
> Your wish is my command <3


End file.
